


Practice

by pikestaff



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, is there a mana wyrm in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, maybe minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little disagreement turns into a little... well.  Not quite naughty but pretty darn close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyforce/gifts), [koltirana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=koltirana).



"Again," said Rommath.

Aethas swallowed down his rising frustration as he conjured yet another magical bird.  The tiny fiery bird fluttered around briefly, phoenix-like, on wispy ethereal wings before puffing out of existence.  This was child's play.  An exercise for the youngest of apprentices.  And yet the Grand Magister, it seemed, who was hovering just over Aethas' shoulder, would not be happy.  "Again," he said.

Aethas couldn't stand it any longer.  "I'm not an apprentice," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" said Rommath.

And that response just upset Aethas further, as he _knew_ the Grand Magister had heard him.  He stood and turned around to face him.  "I will remind you that I am an Archmage of the Kirin Tor."

"You are," said Rommath, unfazed.  "And you are also on disciplinary probation.  And you are also currently serving under me.  Your form with conjuration is not as tight as it could be.  So.  Again."

"No."

Rommath looked at him sharply.  Had someone just told him _no_?  "They'll never let you back into Dalaran with that childish attitude," he said.

 _Childish_ was the last straw.  Aethas hadn't slept well the night before, he was feverish and thought he might be getting sick, and he was constantly being treated as a child.  No.  He wouldn't have it.  Not today.  He had barely raised a hand to cast a spell when he felt it fizzle away in his hands just as quickly.  Of course.  The Grand Magister had seen it immediately and countered it.  He couldn't fight Rommath with magic, but he could fight with something else. Blood boiled into his ears and his vision, and his hand balled into a fist.

Rommath moved to duck his head and hold his hands up, but it was a split second too late and he stumbled back from the blow.  He reached up now and rubbed his nose; it was bleeding.  He was much too shocked and unprepared to even respond as Aethas was on him again, this time shoving him roughly up against the wall.

Each stared into the other's emerald eyes, and Aethas felt an overriding sense of satisfaction at this.  _Yes, those eyes.  You and Kael'thas are the ones who cursed us with them, but you're not so strong now, are you?_   He felt incredibly powerful holding the Grand Magister up against the wall, a sensation made all the more intoxicating by the fact that Rommath looked so incredibly _perplexed_.

Finally Rommath spoke.  "You will let me go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You... you will...!" There was a strange quaver to his voice, and Aethas suddenly realized that Rommath wasn't struggling.

Something bubbled up inside him, something carnal, and without thinking Aethas roughly turned the Grand Magister around and pushed himself up against him so he was against Rommath's back.  Still he did not struggle.  And that's when Aethas realized his secret.  He turned so his mouth was on Rommath's ear.  "You're enjoying this."

"And you're acting disgracefully." said Rommath.  His breaths were short and his voice was almost a whisper.

So he didn't deny it.  Intoxicated by his newfound power, the heat generated by his own feverish body and that of the Grand Magister's, and the cloying smell of the arcane that wafted around the Rommath's dark hair, Aethas nibbled a bit on his long ear, knowing full well how sensitive it was.

And Rommath shuddered and made a soft noise, but then he disapperaed and Aethas fell rather clumsily through the empty air and bumped into the wall.  He spun around; a few violet tendrils of magic drifted in the air, all that was left of a sudden and clearly very flustered teleport.

Aethas took a few deep breaths and spent a few moments composing himself.  He actually felt considerably better than he had a few minutes prior, despite his sore throat and a new budding problem that was now stubbornly manifesting itself in his pants.  So he decided to take a short break before getting back to his studies.  He didn't think the Grand Magister would mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Rommath teleported directly into a cold shower by the way.
> 
> http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
